


庸俗的爱情

by Alastiel



Series: 少年情事系列 [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 傻白甜复健中，XJB乱写的，特别有病真的
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 少年情事系列 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	庸俗的爱情

“你刚才说什么来着？”Erik费力地把变形的储物柜门关上，回头看了一眼又把脸扭过去，这些破旧器具被使用时发出的惊悚声响盖过了Charles刚才的语音。  
Charles看着他最好的朋友从球衣下方露出腰部线条咽了口唾沫，然后发出气馁的哼声，“没听到就算了。”  
Erik边拿毛巾擦脖子和脸上的汗边转身走过来，“怎么回事？你最近态度很差。”  
虽然并不是真的指责语气，还是招致了Charles的巨大不满，又一次试探宣告失败，竟然还要被嫌弃态度差，Charles本来由郁闷失望挫败堆积而成的小情绪被点燃了，他瞪着Erik变得有点英俊的傻脸越来越生气，在对方靠得更近前猛地从休息长椅上站起身，不顾Erik疑惑的高声询问和挽留跑出这个英式足球社团更衣室，并摔上了摇摇欲坠的门。

Charles的青春期来得较同龄人晚了一些，在16岁时他终于有了第一次对特定的人类个体春心勃动小鹿乱撞的体验。  
同时他惊恐地发现，那人类个体是他认识了8年的童年好友。  
更让他绝望的是，竟然真的偏偏是Erik。

8岁-11岁  
Erik是整个社区最不好相处的小孩，就如同他外祖母养的那只杜宾犬Magneto，是整个社区最不合群的狗狗。最不好相处的小孩与最不合群的狗狗玩耍时踢飞的球砸中了Charles的脑袋，这就是他们相识的机缘。  
至少Erik的惊惶和道歉时的真诚还蛮像样的，总之他给Charles留下的印象不坏，经过时间的奇妙发酵，本质上都有一定孤僻感的两个男孩成为了朋友，他们一起踢球遛狗，观察饲养昆虫，攒下零用钱凑份子买拼图、漫画书和桌游，花很多很多的课余时间待在一起。  
Erik聪明又强壮，充分具备成为一整个社区孩子王的潜质，但他还是很不好相处，只有Charles能与他顺畅交流，事实上Charles非常喜欢跟Erik交流，即使他言辞尖锐每天都在阴阳怪气，却是唯一能跟得上Charles那些奇思妙想的朋友。而作为Erik好脸色的专享者，Charles也有一种微妙的自得，仿佛自己是个驯龙者什么的，想到这里的时候他离开乱而有序的桌游道具摆放区域抱着肚子往后翻滚到一堆膨化食品包装袋里大笑，Erik目瞪口呆了几秒就站起身气呼呼地责备Charles突然发疯把薯片全压碎了，边把他拉起来拍打衣服上的碎屑。  
当时Charles决定一定要跟Erik做一辈子好朋友，他坚信Erik也这么想。

12岁-15岁  
他们的友情岁月顺利无虞，虽然成长过程会带来越来越多的理念和看法差异，争执从小到大一样多，但他们懂得去和好，甚至对求同存异有了更丰富的经验，去避免那些会真正伤害到感情的失误。  
说到感情，就得提一下随着年龄增长，他们在这方面的看法差异。  
Erik在一些奇怪的途径获得青春生理教育知识后，开始至少每月一次地唾弃“爱情”并控诉这种很大程度跟繁殖本能挂钩的激素效应不该成为被赞美的情感，这种可以花式投稿“迷惑行为大赏”bot的言行从他12岁——那时他刚从一个壮实的小胖子开始抽条——起延续至今已经快五年了，一开始Charles还懵懂地时常附和，但在阅读过龙枪系列被吉尔塞纳斯与西尔瓦拉的故事触动后，他开始有了些区别于Erik的想法。  
某个周末他们在恐怖游戏体验后的电影时间里选择看《狮子王》以舒缓绷紧的神经。到后半段的时候一直沉默得Charles以为他睡着了的Erik突然发出了不屑的嗤笑声，“曾经多美好的友情，为什么还是沦落得如此庸俗。”  
Charles看着屏幕上重逢的Simba和Nana，并不甚在意地回应一句，“在朋友的基础上发展成恋人不好吗？”  
“他们小时候还觉得以后跟对方结婚这件事恶心呢。”  
“那就是个立flag的手法。”Charles提醒他。  
“所以你也觉得这样不错喽？就像你和Moira，将来可能也会谈恋爱结婚。”是Erik最拿手的怪腔怪调。  
Charles不太明白这跟另一个童年好友Moira有什么关系，自从女孩随父母搬家，他都两年没见过她了，但顺着Erik的话想了想，确实有些别扭，虽然觉得哪里不对，Charles还是坦诚地说，“确实挺别扭的。”  
“还是做一辈子朋友比较好。”Erik满意于Charles的答案。  
但是谁知道呢，Charles托起脸颊把目光转回到电视屏幕上，只要是我喜欢的人，我可不排斥跟朋友谈恋爱。  
天真的Erik，在那时他最好的朋友已经背叛了“爱情至下”的同盟纲领，他还被蒙在鼓里呢。

16岁  
Erik捏住刹车一脚蹬向地面，被足球校队最会跑的中锋追出更衣室捉住后勉强哄好的Charles坐在自行车后座，正闷闷不乐想心事的男孩撞上Erik的后背差点把鼻子挤扁。  
“干嘛啊你！”Charles捂着鼻子大声控诉，发现Erik看着前方他好奇地从一旁探出头也望过去。  
Erik的表姐正跟她男友站在外祖家的草坪边打啵，其缠绵程度把Charles的脸都看红了，他又把脖子缩回去，扯了扯Erik的外套，“别打扰人家，我们改行程去书店吧。”  
Erik不忿地哼了一声，在调转车头前狠狠地按了按他新装的堪比鹅叫的喇叭以惊吓那对情侣，女孩朝这边怒目而视，接着向她表弟比了个中指。

在不爽心情的加持下Erik把车蹬得飞快，他的棒球外套被风鼓起来抚在Charles脸上，社团活动清洗后的淡淡浴液味道和衣料柔顺剂的残留气味混在一起钻进Charles还在酸疼的鼻子里，这个瞬间Charles不可理喻地嫉妒起除他自己之外任何有机会坐在Erik后座的人，尽管Erik看起来一辈子也不会谈恋爱，但一想到他也不会跟自己谈恋爱，Charles就感到一阵复杂又浓重的惆怅。  
我为什么要喜欢上他呢？  
我怎么会这么喜欢他呢？  
Charles自怨自艾地想，缓慢地把脸颊贴上Erik温热的后背。

他们在漫画书店外狼吞虎咽地解决了两个热狗，把手指擦干净了才推门进店，Erik被周边柜台吸引了注意力，Charles则直奔X-Men新刊的专区。  
Charles惊喜地发现了最新一期的HoX已经到货，正扬起头朝Erik那头招手时他听到一个声音，“Charles？真巧。”  
Charles的脸在看到Emma Frost之后三秒之内就红透了，又过了三秒他才挤出来一句问候，“你…你好。”  
高两级的漂亮金发学姐毫不客气把他上下打量了两轮，像是在品评一份大礼，然后她用手指点了点嘴唇，露出微笑，“还有三天，我很期待，甜心。”  
Erik走了过来，脸上同时带着“？”和被侵犯了领地似的愠怒。  
“哪位？”他走近后端起手臂，趾高气扬地明知故问，Emma是整个高中知名度最高的女孩之一，Erik不可能不知道。  
对方显然也认出了他，“见到你一点也不高兴，Erik。”听上去甚至比互相认识要熟稔很多。  
Charles还呆站着没理清楚状况，Emma朝他又眨了下眼，“预祝我们的约会愉快，周末见。”  
之后她拿着选购好的杂志转身往收银处走，把凌乱和尴尬留给还在脸红的Charles和脸已经黑了的Erik。

“你要和她约会？”他们走出书店，回到Erik停车的地方，高个子男孩的脸上仍然乌云密布，就是分不清是被Charles气的还是被Emma气的。  
Charles起先有那么一点心虚，但发现自己心意以来的不安和多次暗示试探得不到回应的憋屈早就混合催化出了一种快要爆发的情绪，正汩汩地在心头暗涌，所以他扬了扬脖子，  
“对啊！我周末要跟她约会！”  
Erik瞪大了眼睛，“你，你不是……为什么？你喜欢她？”  
“谁不喜欢漂亮女孩啊！除了你！”  
Erik看起来大受打击地退了两步，他的脸在数秒之内变幻了好几种神色，嘴唇有点发抖，张开了两次也说不出话，看上去好像他是表白失败的那个。又过了好一会Erik也没吭出声来，他转身迈步想要离开这个僵持的局面，连自己骑车来的都忘了。  
到底谁委屈谁啊！这举动让Charles怒从心头起，发出一声大喝，  
“站住！  
Erik站住了。  
“是啊，谁那么傻不喜欢漂亮女孩啊，除了你还有一个笨蛋，不喜欢校花却喜欢上了自己根本不想谈恋爱的朋友！”Charles的尾音里带着颤抖的哭腔，但他也顾不得气势因此渐弱了。  
Erik用会扭到脖子的力道转回了头，“什……什么？”  
“你都听到了！还明知故问就杀了你！”  
完蛋了，Charles的心因为Erik毫无保留的满脸震惊越来越凉。我要是有X教授的能力可以消除掉Erik这十分钟的记忆就好了。他绝望地想，但他还是坚强地瞪着对方没有移开视线，我可以承担这后果，如果我连这样的勇气都没有，怎么与一个宣称痛恨爱情的人谈恋爱。

Charles觉得自己很久都没有眨眼了，可能有一个世纪之久，眼睛发酸到无法忍受时他终于眨了一下。  
这一下过后，Erik的神情看起来不一样了，接着他往前走了两步，语调也平静下来，“别跟Frost约会，周末跟我一起去钓鱼，带上我新买的那套《迷你地下城》。”  
“……不，不行。”  
“为什么？你喜欢我不是吗？那就跟我去约会。”  
他在说什么？Charles脑子里出现了老式电视机那种雪花点，导致他不由自主地机械化解释道，“我跟她约会是因为她赞助了我们那个比你们社团还穷的自研桌游社团，都快租不起活动场地了所以……”  
我又在说什么？Charles想扯自己的头发。  
Erik露出了原来如此的表情，他点点头，“不需要她，我也可以赞助你们。”  
“你哪来的钱？”等等，现在是讨论这个的时候吗？  
“谎报年龄用假证件打了点短工。”倒是有点得天独厚的条件，哎呀，不对！  
片刻安静后，Erik轻笑了一声，他看起来真的很帅，Charles脑子晕乎乎又乱糟糟地想。  
现在连Erik的眼神看起来也温柔又带着宠爱了，如同幻觉般不真实，“你好像短路了，Charles。”  
“……可是，可是你不是，不是觉得爱情庸俗又无聊、腻味又麻烦、一钱不值又浪费人生吗？尤其是跟朋友谈恋爱简直是玷污纯粹高贵的友谊。”Charles自己也没想到能把这些言论记这么牢，说着说着语气里还带上点幽怨。  
Erik尴尬地看了看天，他咳嗽了一声再重新降下视线，“可能这就是立flag的报应吧。”  
“报应？”Charles眯起眼。  
“幸运，幸运。”Erik熟练使用了那种退让安抚性质的语气。  
Charles抽了下鼻子，他决定趁胜追击，“可我不知道你喜不喜欢我。”  
Erik欲言又止了两次，才在深吸了一口气之后坦白，“我在瘦下来以后才敢喜欢你的。”  
？？？  
那就是说…至少两年了。  
“害怕你被小姑娘们抢走。”Erik现在看起来像垂着耳朵猛摇尾巴的Magneto。  
“哼，活该！”Charles得意洋洋地扑进Erik怀里。

虽然互相表白的场景一点也不浪漫。但已经比Charles之前预想的各种发展要好太多了。  
会更好的，Charles想，我可是驯龙者呢！  
他骄傲地微笑起来，在后座上搂紧了Erik的腰。

Erik：“普通的爱情当然庸俗啦，至于我跟Charles，你们不懂！我们那是高贵情谊的升华，是灵魂共鸣激起的额外火花！”  
Emma：“呵，是真爱也想烧他俩！”

Fin.


End file.
